


Wait... Your dad is who?

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles and Hank are clueless, Gen, Just look at the title ffs, Quicksilver KNOWS, Secrets, Wolverine KNOWS, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reveals his secret on the way to the Pentagon...<br/>(Points at title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait... Your dad is who?

Peter, it appeared, had trouble sitting still. And the only way to get him to was to talk to him. This, as you can imagine, made for a interesting drive to the Pentagon.

"So," he said cheerfully (only still in the car because Logan was holding both of his arms against the seat). "Who are we breaking out, exactly?"

Hank looked uncertain of what to say, and besides, he was driving, so Charles rubbed his temples and turned around to explain. Unnoticed by the others, Logan suddenly went very tense.

"A very old, ah… acquaintance… of mine, Erik Lehnsherr. He’s a mutant with the ability to manipulate metal.

Peter’s eyes went suddenly very wide and Logan’s grip on his forearms tightened.

"So that’s where he went," he murmured, and - catching everyone else’s confused looks - shrugged. "I thought he just stopped visiting."

"What?" said Charles, not looking as if he liked where this was going.

"Ah, come on," grinned Peter. "Hairy dude knows."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"C’mon. Tell them, man. Tell them. Tell them who I am, might as well."

Logan gave Charles an apologetic look and acquiesced. “Peter and Erik share a certain… familial relationship.”

Peter flashed that smug, cute smile. “He’s my dad.”

"WHAT?!!"

Hank nearly crashed the car.


End file.
